¿Sasuke Celoso? V20
by Nao Kon
Summary: Que ocurre si Sasuke jamás hubiese dejando Konoha... él al fin ha aceptado sus sentimientos, sin embargo la llegada de un rival inesperado cambiará todo, ¿podrá este nuevo personaje ayudar al Uchiha a estar junto a su amor? ó ¿Será que este viejo amigo le robará su más preciado tesoro? solo hay una persona que puede decidir el final de ésta historia... Sakura Haruno.


**Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic... no tan nuevo, ya que se trata del remake de "Sasuke Celoso?", ya que fue mi primer fic publicado en esta página, he decidido hacer este el cual tendrá las mismas bases que el anterior, sin embargo habrá algunos cambios, extenderé un poco los capitulos que en el anterior eran realmente muy cortos e incluire nuevas historias y personajes que no existian en la version pasada, sin más espero lo disfruten...**

**Sumary: **Que ocurre si Sasuke jamás hubiese dejando Konoha... él al fin ha aceptado sus sentimientos, sin embargo la llegada de un rival inesperado cambiará todo, ¿podrá este nuevo personaje ayudar al Uchiha a estar junto a su amor? ó ¿Será que este viejo amigo le robará su más preciado tesoro? solo hay una persona que puede decidir el final de ésta historia... Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la creación de la historia es propia.

* * *

**Cap. I ¡Llega un viejo amigo!**

Un típico día en Konoha, el equipo siete esperaba, como de costumbre, a su sensei… a quien no parecía importarle sus frecuentes retrasos matutinos. Los estruendosos ronquidos de Naruto se hacían presentes en el lugar, hacía unos treinta minutos que se quedo dormido, era increíble que a estas alturas Sasuke no lo hubiese tirado ya del árbol en el que se encontraba; el pelinegro por su parte estaba sentando al pie del mismo árbol leyendo algunos pergaminos, sin embargo también observaba de reojo a su fémina compañera, la cual no parecía percatarse de tal mirada o eso creía él; Sakura solo observaba el agua del rio correr, era un bello paisaje, quizá por eso no le parecía pesada la espera, jugaba mojando sus dedos en la fría agua, pronto un pez que nadaba cerca rozó sus finos dedos, provocándole una leve carcajada.

— ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? — cuestiono el pelinegro sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

— Juego un poco, ¿tiene algo de malo? —

—…— su respuesta fue interrumpida por un estruendo familiar.

— Vaya lamento llegar tarde… — se disculpo el peli plateado, quien había salido de una gran estela de humo.

— Usted no tiene remedio... — menciono la peli rosa observándolo en forma de reprimenda.

— Veo que han aprovechado la espera, en especial Naruto —

Todos observaron el árbol, donde el rubio aún continuaba roncando, Kakashi solo sonrió bajo su mascara, Sakura coloco su mano derecha sobre su frente previendo lo que iba a suceder, entonces en el rostro del Uchiha apareció una sonrisa poco usual en él, de esas que brotan antes de realizar una travesura, se recargo un poco en el tronco y con un leve puñetazo, el enorme árbol comenzó a tambalearse agitando el cuerpo del rubio, quien se despertó ante el movimiento, demasiado tarde ya que en pocos segundos su cabeza dio contra el suelo.

— ¡Teme! —

— Estamos tarde Dobe y tú solo estas perdiendo el tiempo, duerme en tu casa —

— Maldito Sasuke —

— Dejen de discutir, tenemos que reunirnos con Tsunade-sama y ya estamos tarde, pueden reservar su discusión para más tarde —

— Hmp —

— Grrr —

— ¡Basta! — sentencio la peli rosa a ambos con una mirada de temerse.

* * *

Ya en la oficina de Lady Hokage, tres de los recién llegados saludaron con propiedad y se dispusieron a escuchar, a excepción de Naruto, quien prontamente comenzó con sus cuestionamientos acostumbrados.

— Dinos vieja, ¿para que nos has llamado? —

— ¡Naruto!, ten más respeto por Lady Tsunade — exclamaron Shizune y Sakura.

— ¡Cierra la boca Naruto y no vuelvas a llamarme vieja! —

— ¿Y bien? — esta vez fue el Uchiha quien llamo la atención de todos.

— Primero que nada quiero informarte Sakura, que a partir de mañana retomaremos tu entrenamiento —

— Como diga Tsunade-sensei —

— Lo segundo que quiero informarles es… que hemos recibido un equipo ninja procedente de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, al parecer el País del Agua y el País del Fuego hicieron una especie de alianza, para ello un equipo de dicho País sería enviado a aprender los métodos de entrenamiento de nuestra aldea, de igual manera nosotros hemos enviado al equipo nueve para cumplir con la misma misión en la Aldea de la Niebla.

— ¿Y que tenemos que ver en eso? —

— Por una vez responderé una duda decente de tu parte Naruto… por que serán ustedes los encargados de este equipo, serán como sus guías y guardaespaldas mientras se encuentren en nuestra aldea —

— Pero eso interferirá en nuestros entrenamientos —

— Sí, el Teme tiene razón en eso —

— No es así, por el contrario ellos observarán su forma de entrenar y podrían ser un apoyo en sus entrenamientos, ese es el objetivo —

Los tres integrantes del equipo siete no parecían muy contentos con la idea, sin embargo no tenían opción, un par de minutos más tarde la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando pasar a tres jóvenes de la misma edad de ellos, entre ellos estaba una joven rubia, como el miembro femenino del equipo, pero fueron los orbes azules de uno de los chicos que la acompañaban, los que se clavaron el la figura de la oji jade, acción que fue rápidamente captada por el Uchiha y definitivamente no significaba un buen comienzo para él…

— _Pero… si son…_ —

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo, este es el más corto de todos los capítulos, sin embargo le he alargado al menos unas 200 palabras creo, ya el resto serán más largos, espero les haya gustado el inicio y me dejen un review si desean que ésta historia continue =3 hasta el siguiente cap...**

**Kisses**

**Nao **


End file.
